Colors of One's Heart
by Jun'Ai Meiwaku
Summary: Abilities that were lost should not exist. Even though those who are banished has no right to exist, those who remembers shall always cherish the time of one's presence. But to defy the rule of existence and return to only remnants of one's ended life, what is there that is left to remember? [Yaoi]
1. Prologue

**This story is Yaoi, meaning it will focus on homosexual relationships between men in the near future. For those who are homophobic are advised not to read this fiction. Thank you for reading and you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only the OCs and this story.**

 **…**

* * *

Somewhere inside the Grand Line, Marines from the HQ have finally found their long lost nemesis from a long time ago. Surrounding the whole island with warships and stationed three Vice Admirals, people wondered what kind of criminal came to their island without their notice.

"Reporting to HQ, we finally have cornered the Escape Artist. Should we go take him?" there was silence on the other line but then a grunt was heard making the Marine Vice Admiral take it as a permission to proceed with their mission.

"Alright men, stand by! Make sure to capture anyone suspicious without hesi— Eh?" just noticing the black colored mist covering the ground, the Vice Admiral instantly jumped up and landed in an elevated area where the mist couldn't reach and watched his people slowly panic from the unknown phenomena

"Fools..! Get away from that mist..! The Escape Artist is a—"

"Is a what, Vice Admiral… _san_ …" the Marine looked at afar where the origin of the black mist was. Under that mist, was a wide grin that could be seen when looked at more closely. No doubt about it, it was the Escape Artist.

"You..! After 20 years of disappearance you have finally decided to show yourself. I don't know what happened but you still pose a threat to the world. It's either you finally succumb to us or get hunted down!" the Escape Artist only chuckled and increased the level of the mist making the Vice Admiral jump to a higher place.

"With the power that defies the law of logic, you have truly become more powerful… I don't know what trick you have on your sleeves at the moment but I am quite sure what your intentions are… You want to over throw the government am I right?!" a sigh escaped from the boy's lips and then let his hand appear out from the mist. Holding on his hand was a glassed tube with crimson colored contents that looked like blood. To some marines who were unaware of the criminal, it look like a piece of useless glass. But the Vice Admirals who were aware of him instantly commanded their forces to stay back and escape the mist.

"Fall back! Everything that that boy carries causes catastrophe! Return to the ship before he opens the cork!" but it was too late, the reaction of the Marine soldiers were too slow that the glassed tube already broken on the ground releasing the reddish colored smoke from the spilled liquid.

"Shit..!" the Vice Admiral cursed then scooped his men on the ground and placed them on top of the building before the red smoke reached them. Some of the soldier got caught up and nothing was heard of them as the mist completely devoured them.

"Vice Admiral… _san_ … It's true that in terms of man power and strength, you Marines are above me. But in terms of Escape Strategy and commotion, I am an expert. Over those four years of my disappearance, I have finally found a reason to live again. And with that, I shall not fall into your selfish hands…" in the place where the Escape Artist was before, a twister formed sucking in all the mist that was released. It was only a small twister, but enough to reach in the sky turning it all red. In the ground, was fallen soldiers that had their skin colored into violet, like they were beaten up by something unknown. But it was the Escape Artist, everything that may seem impossible will always be possible to him.

"You have no escape… Marines… I don't care if you have wronged my ancestors… or destroyed my homeland. But you chose to fight me, so I will fight back." Seeing that the mist disappeared, the Vice Admirals launched forward towards the fully exposed boy who was wearing a worn out cloak hiding his body from people's sight. It was an opportunity to them, a single second being idle is something that they see as an opening. But they have failed, because the mist that was sucked towards the sky has condensed and turned into a rain that could be lethal venom to one's skin. Thus, the effort of them finding the young criminal has been sent to the ground by the venomous rain.

 ** _'Venom Rain'_**

The young man whispered under his breath, walking towards where the Marines were and then casually walked passed them.

"I am the Escape Artist, since I can really run with you people chasing me off, I'll have to show you what calamity I bring. Thankfully, the venom I used is only used to paralyze and take months to kill. I'm such a good person noh?" then he took another green colored tube inside his cloak and dropped it on the ground. When the liquid contents were spilled, gigantic dandelions in the size of the buildings grew and covered the red colored rain from the already fallen warriors.

"Those flowers will cure you with its scent for two hours. Don't worry, I am not a heartless bastard like the World Government to my kind…" his voice turned meek like he doesn't want anyone else hearing it. He has to find the person who remembered him, who brought him back to his senses. Even though he ceased, even he disappeared without telling, there was a person who waited for him. And with that, he shall search for him.

"Where are you..?"

 _"…Roger…"_

 **[To be Continued]**


	2. Enima

**You know guys, I must say that I instantly regret about the pairing xD I made a thought that the Oc and Marco would make a great pairing but I guess I'll just leave the story as this. I'll just work this out and then wreck havoc in New World. Other than that, there is nothing really worth mentioning xP**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Enima**

It was a success, the escape plan from the pursuing marines worked this time. For four years of disappearance, does the World Government underestimate me? Did they think that my disappearance was cause by me being weakened? If that is so, then they have mistaken. What a fool! Even if I am weakened, the knowledge of creating potion still rises above all type of power. For them to send some weaklings is a proof of mockery to my part. But I have to tune down, for I shall seek for the person who still remembers my existence.

"What can I get you little boy?" a woman who works in this inn approached me and then placed a mug of beer which made me frown.

"Forgiveness dear Ma'am, but I do not drink such beverage. But I do ask for food and water to intake." She looked at me with confusion but then nodded and then went to where her work place was. Truly, since _that day_ everything else seemed to have changed. It is as if I was displaced, unwanted by this world. Sixteen years of being shunned away, four years of escape, all of those I managed to survive for the sake of one's memory.

For a moment, I felt hostility directed to me making me sigh and looked at the counter with a bunch of pirates. Truly, I do not have interest in making combat but my eyes tell me that they won't just shrug me off. How troublesome…

Before they could even stand up from their chairs, I instantly bolted up and dashed outside without pausing. So what? I'm not an Escape Artist because I fight people…

"Tsk..! Get him!" did they learn my identity? Or is it the normal pirate stupidity that makes them take on the wrong fight? But it doesn't matter for now… Since the only thing I can do now is run like I always did. Too bad that they are too slow, there is no hype at running without anyone chasing after me.

When I detoured and meet a dead end, I stomped my left foot and then used a large amount of force in order for me to just the height needed to land on the wall. After that, I continued running on top of the roof of the houses and buildings. I knew I exaggerated but I wouldn't like to get cornered by anyone.

It's better if I find him already… but if I ask about him from people the marines might find my location and take me away again. I don't want to be separated from him again… I want to make happy memories with him that would last for a lifetime…

"There he is!" it seems that the pirates finally spotted me. I groaned unto myself and then jumped off the tall building and glided over the street in order to cross to another building. Sadly, I didn't land on the top but ended up clutching on the window. But in this type of fail, I have something on my sleeves. I curled my fingers and then pushed myself up then jumped to another window. I kept repeating the same action until I was at the last window and jumped on the roof of a stall that was selling flower.

"Forgiveness random trader! But I am being chased by wanton pirates. If future ever allows me to meet you, I shall give you money for the repairs…" I shouted as I jumped off wrecking the stall and then ran off with the pirates chasing after me.

"What do you want? Odorous Pirates!" I seemed to have maddened them. Oh well, it's not like they can get me.

I needed to escape now, since I cannot afford collapsing from hunger. So I have to decide on what to do them. To make sure that I won't hold any regrets later on, I stopped midway and then let my eyes look at the very person they are

 ** _'Color Heart'_**

For how many years that I have been unable to use my eye ability, tears dripped from my eyes like it has finally able to fulfill its wish. The world around me turned into grey, the only colors to be seen were different colored flames embedded into all the living's soul— _Flames of Existence_.

I looked at the men who were chasing after me and made me grimace at the color of their soul. Truly, their colors are different but one thing was for sure, there lived the life of greed. Knowing that I will not space a single regret to them, I took a small red pill from a test tube and threw it to their direction.

"Huh..?" fools, they just looked at it…

" _Wrath of the Red Valkyrie…_ "

 ** _'Blood Grass Spears'_**

In the location where the pirates were, red grass grew in an instant that pierced through their bodies. As expected, I couldn't get rid of the 5 seconds delay of growing them. But I'll figure out how to soon enough.

Since the Blood Grass Spears is a fast growing plant that I created, it also wilts really fast and turns into ashes like it was burned. So it's probably a perfect move that will give people less suspicion.

"Your potions are impressive as always, yoi." I almost jumped out of my skin when someone whispered on my ear. I may be an Escape Artist, but I am not invulnerable with such situation. I was about to fall but strong arms that enclosed itself on me.

At no doubt, I know who the owner of the blue dazzling flames is. I sighed and then broke free from his hold. I faced the blonde man who owns the squid legs hairstyle.

"Why thank you Mr. Phoenix. But I am more amazed at your devil fruit because it managed to merge with your flames…" as always, he bore the same bored expression as if the world might be better if it explode or something similar to that. Though meeting him isn't a coincidence, since the Old Man Whitebeard might have heard of me and still wants me to join his little family.

"I came to get you Enima. I'm sure you won't be able to reject my offer now…" I snorted at him and then turned my back to walk away from the man

"I have told you, I serve under the captain, Roger. Until you deal with him then I cannot join you…" then like always, he pulled me back to him to show his persistence. But before I could speak of something, the way how his flames flutter around felt cold like it was showing the emotion of pity. I looked up on the man who wore the same expression but gave off a different aura.

"About that… we'll have to talk."

 **[To be Continued]**


	3. 20 years too late

**Enima's reaction? You're welcome xD Actually, I'm sorry T^T**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: 20 years too late**

The skies turned grey, the rain poured down trying to convey the cold feeling that it has kept inside for a long time. Seated in front of me is the Phoenix who has told me the news that I would never thought to encounter. Roger was dead, six month after I have disappeared. Even though I longed to see him once more, I was already too late…

"How laughable… The reason why I have escaped and lived somehow died three months after I got caught… I guess, my fate has never changed no matter how I struggle…" calmly sipping the cup of tea ordered by the Phoenix, the man seated in front of me completely silent as if he was waiting for me reaction.

"Are you worried about me, Phoenix..? Worry not, for I have encountered such things many times in the past. What do you take me for?" yet the man still remained unconvinced, he was like what he was back then.

"You don't have to force yourself, Enima… It will be bad for you yoi…" I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"Such things won't happen twice, Phoenix. I may have taken my time with that idiot, but there are many idiots like him in the world…" I took another sip on the tea with him being silent once more. After a few minutes he sighed and looked at me with those deep blue eyes

"So you mean that there are many people to replace him?"the moment when he spoke of a word that made something inside me blast, the tea started floating on the cup with me unconsciously unraveling my inborn ability.

"Y-you should watch what your mouth will spout Phoenix, remember than words can attract death more than aggression." I never meant to break my concealing demeanor but what he said seemed to be too much for me.

"There… you cried. Finally yoi…" my eyes widened in realizing the wet sensation on my cheeks. It triggered something in my chest that caused me to shed tears even more. Then it hit me like the lightning striking on top of a sturdy tree. 20 years of pain and suffering, not a single tear was shed for I have someone I had to meet.

Roger, the man who brought salvation to my forgotten life, has left me alone in the world without me seeing his last smile. I was foolish to think that I had fantasies such as him hitting me on the face as I return and then embracing me.

"Nng..! Roger…! Roger..! Why have you forsaken such a feeble life? You knew right? You knew that I am nothing without you by my side! Roger..!" unaware of what I am saying, the chair and table that were made of wood grew leaves as my tears drop on their surfaces. I failed to keep my poker face, I failed to keep the pain in my chest. Why… why of all the people… Isn't it so unfair to my side?

"I know it's hard for you yoi. But unlike you, normal humans die with a short life. Don't worry, because he left the world without a single regret. Right now, all you have to do is live through the era he has started…" I barely heard what he said since the pain on my head started to grow as if there was something crawling inside my brain. All the memories flashed in my mind in such a short amount of time, along with the ones that I wanted to forget. I would've accepted his death if I was to witness it. Because somehow, I would be able to see him off and let him the words I wanted to speak from the very beginning… words that I will never be able to tell him anymore.

"… It's okay, you can cry. Tomorrow will be another day, where your tears will be contained for your future's sake. Tomorrow will be another life where you should continue to live on… Enima…" my weeping got louder and louder to the point where I think the whole island could hear my horrid voice. My crying lasted for 5 hours that the place we stayed on was filled with the leaves and branches that grew from the wood of the table. The crying only ended when I passed out from too much stress and energy wasted.

 _The memories that revived me, the moments and the time I treasured, have already started to fade along with the essence of fire that kept me from completely being banished._

 **[To be Continued]**

* * *

…

 **Yow guys, should I make a Christmas Special? I know the fic just started but it's almost Christmas so that idea just popped up from my mind. Well, I'll just make it in case. Ja~**


End file.
